Lord and Saviour
by Xristos 1547
Summary: A fanfic about Revan and the people around him. The story will be in two parts. The first one will evolve in the time of the Jedi Civil War with many plot twists happening so no one will be bored or knowing what will happen next. The first chapter happens in Korriban after the attack of the Republic to the Sith Empire. Protagonist is a Sith! I hope you will enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Under the sky of Korriban the red skinned Sith Kaosha looked the ruined Valley of the Dark Lords. Tears filled his eyes as his hate for the Republic filled the emptiness of been the last of his species. The winds of a thousand souls kept him company as their corpses were smiling. Four days the holocaust has lasted as friends and family were dying in front of him. Once he was a proud Kissai and one of the closest advisors to Naga Sadow.

"My Lord their empire is as mighty as yours. If you declare open war, we might lose more than we could think right now."

He once has told him and was awarded with a look full of cold hate and by staying here, as He and his commanders wrote history. Then for a second, Kaosha looked with his tearful eyes a red hand weakened waving in the air.

"Come here" the weak voice of a female Sith called him. The future! I must show...you the future."

He ran as fast as he could and after many minutes walking above decomposed bodies he saw her beautiful red eyes. She was younger than him but the Force was much stronger in her. Her wounds were smelling awful and her body was full of dust mixed with gore blood. Calm down she told her, i will heal you but it was pointless as she tried to touch his face.

"You must...see. You must know. They are Coming." She told him as she finally touched his face with her bloody hands and reality faded like the Winters Sun.

For a second he stood in a long forgotten planet as Sith spaceships landed in the green decaying land. Lightings and animals corrupted by the rulling Darkness, demonstrated its glory and a smile appeared in his face, as he whispered to the spirits who watched . We will survive, he told as he saw his people walking in the surface full of hope that everything will be rebuild. The Republic hasn't won he screamed and then He appeared from his imperial spaceship. He stood motionless as mists of Death surrounded the Emperor of Silence. His skinny and wrinkled hands, pulled over his dark hood covering his face. Everyone was bending the knee screaming souless «Glory to the Sith Empire. May our Lord Emperor rule forever our fates". Everything was wrong and afraid he tried to warn them, but someone had built a wall around him. He tried to climb, but every time he fell to the ground. Then a wind blew from nowhere and people screamed from pain, guns were firing and Jedi fought against a strange cult of Sith. But in the middle of the chaos he felt The Force in it's purest form. He searched for a powerful warrior but it's source was an unborn baby held in the hands of a warrior woman. She had died trying to give birth to him as everything collapsed. B

"Between Chaos and Peace, the Cursed One will be born. Bound to rule and be ruled. To Destroy and Create in millennia to come. Through fire and metal he will Die and through Love he will be Reborn. All hail the only one whose chains are forever broken."

Then before he came back to Korriban a female Jedi took the infant to her arms and smiled to it's curious and afraid face. She took him like he was her child and walked away. Astonished and full of dread his mind returned to Korriban, where the woman had died. Now he knew that he destiny was to guide the one who would destroy his species and its culture.


	2. The taste of betrayal

Peace is a lie, there is only passion! Those words the ancient darkness, whispered in his soul. What a twisted joke! The murderer of a culture, the conqueror of innocents, to have a spiritual existence deep inside him. Once he had a home, a family, friends and a woman he loves. But those were the illuminated years of the Jedi Enclave. Before the Mandalorian storm raiding and destroying planets. Before the ancient Sith. But the past hasn't got any importance now! Only the future of the Galaxy and the Great War, that will come. Behind his mask, looked the space battle between the Sith navy and the Jedi one, protecting a vital military base close to the Taris System. With his cunning skills they had found them unprepared, outnumbering them three to one. His Sith- Dreadnought, known in every corner of the world as "The Avenger" was leading from the center with Malak at the left wing. It was then that an alarm, warned him that intruders were aboard. Curious looked at his Captain who was coming full of fear. He looked the black haired officer trembling as he told him that a jedi strike team has invaded. Before he could finish his sentence, Revan force chocked the useless man who cried in desperation for some air and prepared himself for the duel.

He scanned the ship for the intruders and found they were three and powerful enough to fight against a dark Jedi but not against the Dark Lord and Rebuilder of the Galaxy! Then he trembled in his heart when he felt the presence of a fourth Jedi who lead them. It was her he whispered knowing that he could never strike her down.

"She will destroy you. Kill her Revan and free yourself"

Those were the words of Malak months after they found the Star Forge.

"I know what you dreamed" he had told him. "I also see her in my dreams but after Malachor, after Dromuund Kaas, after the breaking of my chains, I slay her every time."

How much he wanted to kill him that day, not to save the galaxy from one of the two monsters the Mandalorian Wars born. But because his twisted love and lust for power, drove him to torture and kill his only hope for salvation.

As he thought those moments, the door was open and four Jedi shining with the light side of the force, stood in front of him. They activated their lightsabers and they approached him, fighthing their fear with the ancient teachings of their masters. How pathetic they were but he knew that all happened for them and especially for their leader.

-You can't win Revan! She said looking him with only wish who brought only tears in his face.

-Kill me and darkness will conquer us all! He told and waited for their move.

As he knew they reluctantly walked near him, trying to understand what he meant. But soon they forget it, thanks to the passionate duel that followed. They tried to best him , but they were children playing with sticks. He could have killed them, but then his nightmares would have become true. Decisions! Everyone has to make a decision, once a jedi spirit told him. No one is safe from the grip of fate.

"You are just, what you choose to be"

As he thought those words he deactivated his sword and waited her to strike. Do it, he told her, strike me down Bastilla Shan. One of her companions warned her that it was just only a trap to drive her to darkness. He didn't cared about those stupid enough to see the deeds of evil everywhere. For a second he saw tears, flowing in her face and her hands trembling as she raised the doubled bladed sword.

-Do it Bastilla. Screamed a young blonde Jedi woman with passionate eyes. Strike him down and save everyone.

She tried but only cried more wispering why he did. With his right hand stroked her hand, making her to reveal the afraid child that lived inside her. I love you he wanted to tell her, on the contrary with not a single word coming out of his mouth, he walked towards her blade doing for her the mission the Jedi Counsil gave her.

"Malak"

He thought as he felt the turbolasers of the Leviathan mark him. He always knew that his lost friend and apprentice will follow the ancient tradition. The ship trembled as the arrays of death striked against it. Every inch of his body was in pain and blood streamed from his body. But as he died, the only thought was of her. If she died, then he would have tortured Malak in the centuries to come. He tried to feel her everywhere, until a warm hand took away his mask and looked those two gray havens, watching full of fear.

-Hello princess! He said with a sweet smile before he cough blood and loose his senses. He was ready to accept his fate, one last time.


	3. The broken mercenary

He watched the swoop bikes, as they smoothly did tricks in the air. Blood and honour, with those two words all the pride and honour of the Mandalorians was engulfed. But Canderous Ordo now was just only a mercenary for the Exchange leader in Taris, Davik Kang. Sighting he remembered the days he was a Mandalorian Neo-Crusader, with entire worlds bending the knee or been annihilated. Now only corrupted politicians and weak old men lived with fear to face Davik's greatest bully. In his mind came their greatest battle and defeat, thanks to the mighty Revan, who lured them In a trap. Images came to his mind of the dying world who gave him sleepless nights.

-Hey Canderous, we have to move on. Davik want to give us a new assignment.

Close to him was his partner, Drex. He was a good lad, full of energy and brilliant ideas. If the galaxy was their he would have been a very good Mandalorian. For this reason he had accepted him as a partner, despite the fame he had built over the years. Canderous looked his green smiling eyes and hitted him friendly in the back, as they walked towards an elevator for the Upper City.

- I wish I could have fought in the battle above us. I know it has been a year, but it must have been awesome. He said with the voice of someone who never lived in the brutality of warfare.

There wasn't a night, that the old mercenary had wished to fought in the side of Revan. Not because he was a Sith, but because he was the warrior who killed in a single combat their leader. Then he remembered the betrayal of Malak, knowing that only a coward who have killed someone that way. He knew that in his grave the Sith Lord was cursing for dishonor making him more angry.

- What Davik want for us? He asked and dread filled him. They would have to move to the Undercity with the details becoming known to them, when they had reached the estate of the crime lord.


	4. The soldier and the Jedi

Delek was a Republic soldier born in Alderaan and served for one bloody year in the war, as he saw his comrades dying in every battle. His black carbon eyes looked his cards as he tried to forget every bitter loss. Soon came again his turn with the next card forcing him to lose two hundred galactic credits. As the mechanic screamed "Pazaak" he called as Delek called him "Son of a Hutt" hitting the table with his fists. This was the third time he lost in a card game and now he had no money for a whole month. This moment a forty year old captain entered the restroom of the Endar Spire. He wore a orange jacket who revealed a little bit of his belly. His black hair were waxed and his face was clean shaved, following the Republic Military Code. He almost knew that this man was Carth Onasi, a republic war hero and once loyal to Saul Carath, before he took control of half the Sith armada. He talked with two officers before approaching Delek. He rose and saluted him as the captain looked his uniform with disapproval.

- Jedi Knight Bastilla Shan, wants to talk to you soldier. He said serious. And zip your pants!

Without caring he did as he was told and followed his superior. He has seen her many times in the halls of the spaceship, cursing for her been a Jedi. She was really hot and her robes made it more difficult for him to resist, thinking all the time, ways to seduce her. As his thoughts became sexual more and more, they reached her room, with Delek entering alone. She was meditating as he could tell and silently started exploring every corner of her bedroom which had only a chair and a desk in the center and a bed in the right corner.

- Have a sit Dellek. She said so calmly that made him wonder how she achieved it.

When she opened her eyes he was amazed with their brightness and gave her a smirk that she ignored completely. On the contrary she started asking him many stupid questions which made him wonder and thinking that maybe she wasn't the brightest star in the galaxy.

- I have one more question to ask you, soldier. She said making him feel there was emptiness in her words. Do you have any strange dreams, that you can't explain?

It was the breaking point for him who started laughing uncontrollably, forcing her to raise her left eyebrow as she asked him if he found something funny in her question. His answer shocked her and started yelling at him. Who you think you are she asked full of fury, that made her more sexy to his eyes. He raised his hand as he tried to touch her gently but what he said transformed her face in a red ball of rage.

- Listen sweetheart. You have me here for a half an hour, asking me all those pointless questions. You wanted to know if my name is Delek and I am from Alderaan. Why you don't check those damn republic files that say who I am.

Those words made her only more furious and as soon he finished his sentence, she raised him in the air. As he was levitated he asked her to calm down, reminding her that anger brought closer to the dark side. How do you know it, she asked full of fear this time.

- I am in a ship full of Jedi. Even if I didn't wanted, i know a few things about your philosophy.

With no warning two big blasts finished their not so peaceful conversation. As she left him down, her hands reached for the comlink and asked the chief engineer what happened. There was a mechanical failure in the hyperdrive, the harsh voice answered from the other side. Before she could thank him, new explosions shocked the Endar Spire. This time the voice of Carth Onasi spoke to everyone, informing that the Sith Fleet was attacking them above Taris. She looked worried to Delek as he took his blaster and calling her to be ready. In critical times like this, someone else took control of himself putting the ingredients of leadership deep in his heart. Without question she followed with her lightsaber in her hands, making him guess that it was double bladed. They ran through the corridor, as soldiers around them prepared to leave the ship or fight the boarding troops. He wanted to stay beside his brothers in arms but she insisted to go to the escape pods. He tried to persuade her but cursed when he found how stubborn she was, making to curse many times. But even if they avoided they had to fight many times with sith troopers and as they did, he wanted to impress her with his fighting skills. He found really fast how pointless it was and gave up trying. He only wished to reach the escape pods, which did after many duels. When they left it, a huge explosion filled his vision and sadness his heart. Many of his friends now were dead he thought as the pod entered the atmosphere of Taris. He never understood when they crashed as he fell unconscious, waking up after many days in a abandoned apartment. He searched her as he touched his head trying to fight the terrible headache.

-Don't worry, I am right here. She said peaceful, meditating over something.


End file.
